


Sick day

by Melodysouth14



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Mothersonbonding, Yikes, delladuck, dellatakescareofhim, ducktales - Freeform, ducktaleswoo, louieduck - Freeform, louieissick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodysouth14/pseuds/Melodysouth14
Summary: Louie is sick so Della takes care of him...yikes





	Sick day

"Boys wake up, it's time for school!"Donald yelled.

"Donald please allow me"Della said then slowly walked up to the boys bedroom and blew her airhorn.

"Wake up my little edible pome fruit of my pupil".

"What?"Dewey asked.

"It's time for school"She said then walked back downstairs.

"It's weird but I've gotten use to the airhorn"Huey said.

"We gotta do something about that"Louie said.

Dewey crossed his arms"Louie don't upset mom or I'll break your beak. Understand?"

"Yeah yeah yeah"Louie then stumbled backwards, Huey caught him before he fell "Louie are you ok?"He asked.

"Yeah in fine, totally fine."

"Ooo are you sure? You look kinda pale and your forehead is warm"Dewey said.

"Maybe we should have uncle Donald check your temperature"Huey suggested.

"Guys I'm fine!"Louie snapped.

"Come on"Huey said "Maybe you'll feel better after eating something"Huey said.

They walked downstairs, interrupting a conversation between their mom and their uncle.

"I'm just saying, I wrote it down! Plain as day, Jet, Turbo, rebel. See?"she held out the paper where she wrote them down.

"Yes Della, I see, I can read".

"Then why didn't you name them like you were supposed to? I gave you one job!"

"One job? You mean watch your eggs, name them the way you wanted, feed them, change them-"

"Ok ok I get it, but why Llewellyn? Yeah I saw what you did you dirty rotten-"

"Della!"Donald pointed at the boys.

"Ohh hehe hey kiddos, everything is fine."

"Ok..."Dewey laughed awkwardly.

"Are you ok Louie?"Donald asked.

"Yeah I'm-"

"He's sick"Huey said.

"Huey!"

Donald felt his forehead "Dewey bring me the thermometer please"Dewey saluted and walked to the houseboat. Louie knew Donald had to work today, that would explain why he's denying it. The boys have gotten into the habit of faking.

Dewey gave Donald the thermometer and he placed it under Louie's tongue.

"Uncle don-"

"Louie don't talk"He said,it beeped then Donald took it out and looked

"Is he ok?"Della asked "is it something serious? Do we need to get to a hospital?"

"He's fine Della, 101' looks like we're staying home today".

"No you can't-"

"Go back to bed"Donald said and Louie did so, Louie did feel bad that his uncle was missing work but it would be nice to have an easy day off.

"Donald maybe I could help"Della said.

"Yeah, could you take Huey and Dewey to school?"He asked, he grabbed the phone so he could call his boss when..

"I meant I could look after Louie."

He was so close to braking the phone "You?"

"Yes me. Donald I'm his mom, I can handle it."

"You?"

"Yes me, Scrooge use to take care of us all the time, I know how this works."

"You?"

"Stop saying 'You'."

Donald sighed "Well..."

"You can trust me I reassure you".

Why did mrs beakley and Webby have to go out of town today? Of all days? "Ok but there's some things you have to know-"

"Donald please, I'm his mother I know everything"She said.

"What's Louie's middle name?"

"Touché."

"Ok, check his temperature orally every hour, make sure he eats something and don't let him trick you into letting him dream pep or anything with caffeine, make sure he drinks water or juice oh there's canned soup in the fridge and-"

"Donald if you keep this up you'll be late, the boys will be late and everyone will be late"She said pushing all three of them out the door.

"Wait! There's cold medicine in the bathroom mirror, Do not give him anything else got it?"

"I got it!"She said slamming the door.

"Well now that that's out of the way.."She walked upstairs and knocked on the door gently, she heard a small "Come in" and entered.

"Hey Louie, how are you feeling?"

"Mom? Where's uncle Donald?"He asked.

"He's at work, I'll be your nurse for today".

Louie wined softly.

"I'll go get you something to eat, you just relax.

Louie was way too weak to complain about anything right now so he just relaxed like she said.

"Ok, I got you some water, some crackers and some juice. I'll see if I can find the cold medicine your uncle was talking about, please drink all of your water at least"She said, it was weird because normally she was the kid and now she was the adult...When she returned, Louie was already asleep, he drank most of the water but he didn't eat anything which was better then nothing as long as he ate lunch.

He was adorable. Just seeing him asleep made her heart melt. She missed that for ten years...if only she had listened to Donald. She stroked the top of his head while he slept, he wasn't as warm as he was earlier which was good. She then figured to let him sleep a few hours.

"Louie?...Louie..."

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Della, he didn't remember falling asleep, he started to wonder how long he was asleep.

"I'm sorry honey but you have to wake up and eat something"She said.

Louie nodded barely opening his eyes and Della grabbed the bowl of soup she made, Louie still looked absolutely exhausted, he was like a completely different person when he's sick, without really thinking about it she took the spoon and hand fed him, as if he was still a duckling. Of course to her he'd always look that way.

Louie really wanted to stop her, he didn't want her to think he wasn't capable of feeding himself but he did enjoy it and she was smiling. He thought it best not to make it awkward so he went with it.

Della paused for a moment and smiled, then she went back to feeling bad for her poor sick Duckling,"Ok and I also need you to take this"She grabbed the medicine and looked in the back instructions "Ok every 6 hours"She shrugged "We can handle that right?"

Louie didn't respond but he did take the little cap from her and took the medicine himself. Grape, the fourth worst flavor ever invented.

"Ok, here's some water to keep it down"She said handing him the glass, she petted his head gently "Get some rest, I'll come back and check on you again soon ok?"

Louie thought that maybe he should've thanked her but the words just wouldn't come out. He did appreciate her though, it was weird having someone that wasn't Donald take care of him but Della was actually doing a good job.

A few hours later Louie felt well enough to walk downstairs himself. Though he usually wouldn't, he wanted to thank Della for taking care of him. He found Della in the dinning room studying what he believed was a cook book, "M-Mom?"It wasn't exactly easy for him to say..

"Louie what are you doing out of bed?"Della asked.

"W-Well I uh.."

Della took his hand, "Follow me"She said. He followed her into the living room, she asked him to sit on the couch and wait while she grabbed the thermometer, when she came back she placed it in his mouth "Mom?-"

"Not now sweetie I'm waiting for the beep"She said.

Louie rolled his eyes "Mom".

"You can tell me in a sec hon".

He stayed quiet until the beep "Error?"

"You put it in backwards"Louie said placing it back in his mouth the right way "Oh yeah that makes sense. And here I thought I was doing well."

As soon as it was done '99' Della said "I think you're well enough to watch some tv, I mean it's not like you're going to get any sicker right?"She asked, they both relaxed on the couch and watched 'Ottoman Empire' His favorite show.

"This is your favorite show?"Della asked, "It's so dumb"Della gasped to herself, she literally just said that to her child "Louie I'm so sorry I didn't really mean dumb I just meant-"

Louie smiled "Yeah it is dumb but you get use to it"He said.

Della sighed in releaf.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for..you know taking care of me and everything".

Della smiled and kissed the top of his head "Anytime kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny but cringe..sorry •_•


End file.
